Six Months Prior
by Marylost14
Summary: It has been Six Months since her encounter with the mortal who led her to safety, she has almost forgotten the fateful day until the dreams come back and her Savior is spotted over the Prison fence. Will her actions to find this mysterious person lead her to peace or lure her to insanity? Rated T for Language, Scenes and Violence.


-**Six Months Prior-**

"Run." The voice whispered in my ear as I walked aimlessly around the forest, trying to find my way into a clearing, the voice took me by surprise, the simplicity and sharpness of the voice broke my thoughts and I bolted.

Following the stranger I heard the moans of the undead and leaves crunching under my feet as I ran with my savior in front, not knowing who he or she was, but it didn't matter. They saved me, and I owe them a debt, a debt that will linger in my heart forever, as I never got to thank them for that day.

**Today**

My body jolted as the recurring the nightmare struck me again, same song, different verse, how I got here, how I survived this life was all owed to one person, whom I will never know. My guardian angel perhaps? Nah, seemed a bit preposterous. But everyday I still wonder the same thing, asking myself the same damn thing, _Who_. But It didn't matter, not anymore, what mattered was where I was, and who I was, even though I was still figuring that out myself. The man next to me rolled a but in his sleep, I prayed he wouldn't wake up as the last thing I needed was the constant worrying from him, that's all he ever did. Worry. Worry. Worry. Especially after that one day six months ago, he never let go of me since. I have to admit, it was a bit sickening at the most, the constant affection, but hell, sometimes you gotta swim through the shit and just thank god you have someone to hold at night.

I rolled out of bed, gently kissing the sleeping man's tan hand as I walked down to kitchen of the prison, greeting the chef of the day, who happened to be Carol, before grabbing my well needed bowl of oatmeal. I spooned the flaky grains into my mouth hastily as today was going to be a busy day; a day of action, adventure, and god knows what else will be thrown at us today. After the heartily bowl of oats I walked down to the fence, running my regular duty as Walker killer, stabbing out the eyes of the undead, kind of cruel but the whole "no cruel and unusual punishment" didn't apply to them exactly. In the midst of the piling up Walkers, a hazy shadow appeared in the distance, in that moment my whole body froze, it was them, my savior, the apparition who pulled me from the forest that day. I stumbled back, forcing myself to believe it not true, but the curiosity overtook me and I ran, ran like hell towards the gate, I had to know, I had to find out. Not even thinking to bring a gun, but only the knife attached to my belt, I made my way towards the disappearing figure.

'No…No…' I chanted to myself, they can't be leaving, they just can't, they have to come back!

I ran to the place my savior was standing once before, nothing, not anything, not a sign, the only thing now was Walkers, Walkers starting towards me.

'Fuck' I whispered to myself as I still paced in a circle trying to find where the shadow who stood once before me wandered off to. A voice broke my daze as my tan skinned man ran towards me, still half naked from the night before.

"Maggie! Maggie! What the hell are you doing at the other side of the gate? Maggie!" He yelled my name again, confused as to what I was doing.

I stared at him, not realizing my surroundings or what I was doing actually, I ran back to the gate, slicing a few walkers as I went. I got to the gate only to be greeted by a confused Glenn who was curious whether to slap me or hold me. I received option numero dos as he collected me in his arms, whispering words of 'Thank god' and 'What the hell were you doing'. I felt his hand stroke my hair up and down, I held on to him just as tight, still confused for the most part. Glenn pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Maggie what the hell were you doing out there? You know what could've happened!" Glenn questioned.

"Yeah…yeah…I know, I just…I needed some air I guess, that's all, confinement isn't really my thing," I retorted, still in my own little world.

But my thoughts got to me, my ever growing thoughts, like 'Who was that man? What did he want? Why did he leave? Were they who I've been looking for? What the hell is going on?' My head swarmed with these questions, they echoed inside my brain, bouncing off the walls, I quickened my pace as Glenn called after me, my legs felt like jelly, my mind turned into mush and the next thing I knew: Black.


End file.
